A fast micro-electro-mechanical system (MEMS) gyro motor startup time is critical for many applications. The MEMS gyro motor has several undesired mechanical modes of vibration that can compete with the primary-proof-mass mode used to drive the proof mass. These undesired mechanical modes of vibration delay the startup time of a MEMS gyro motor. The motor drive control loop for a gyroscope contains a filter function that provides a −90 degree phase shift necessary for oscillation. The filter in the motor drive control loop plays an important part in suppressing the competing modes. The suppression of competing modes provided by the current filter topology is weak and allows those modes to delay startup of the MEMS gyro motor.